


Twin Shadows

by MaZhong



Series: Perkz's Harem [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Perkz's Harem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640200
Kudos: 6





	Twin Shadows

Luka狂奔在高敞的走廊里，激起一连串水花般的回声，但他并没有费心掩盖自己的动向。宫殿最西侧的走廊空无一人，即使白天这里也冷清得无人问津，夜晚更是如此。

他只要推开走廊尽头的窗子就能重获自由。

一道阴影无声滑过，Luka警惕地急停，横剑于胸。金属交击的声音在空旷的建筑里回荡开，像是要惊醒这座沉睡的巨兽。

这是很巧妙的一击，但是花哨太过，不足以一击致命。之后的攻势绵延而来，不给Luka任何喘息的机会，他只能尽力抵挡。

他们剑技不相上下，但是Luka刚刚越狱，身上还有伤未愈，没多久便落了下风。Luka明显体力不支时，他的对手也一改之前的花哨技法，直截了当地结束了缠斗。Luka短剑脱手，半跪在地，对方的剑尖点在他脖子边。

月光从那人背后的巨大窗户里落进来，点缀了他柔顺的金发，他的表情却隐藏在阴影里。Luka依然认出了他，这是那个在战场上战胜他的人，也是那个在押禁他时粗心大意给他留下逃跑机会的人，被称为这个国家“另一位王子”，Rasmus。

Luka回想着片刻前的恶斗，心跳逐渐平复下来，困惑却在一点点增加，最后干净利落的那一手意味着Rasmus明明有办法早早结束一切，但他却在开头使用了一些华而不实的技法，仿佛他之前的手下留情只是为了和猎物多嬉戏一会，而一旦猎物失去反抗的力量，他也就不再有兴趣。

“抱歉，看来你又得回囚室了。”Rasmus先开了口，打破了Luka的沉思。

Luka忽然不合时宜地顽劣地笑了起来：“这次你会把我锁好吗？还是说我依然有机会？”

“你在说什么？我不明白。”Rasmus的语气依旧没有起伏，但Luka不认为他的心里也是如此。

“你是故意的，对吗？”Luka肯定地问，这或许并不能称之为一个问题。

“我不懂。”Rasmus依然在否认。

他越是装傻，Luka越肯定，但他同时觉得惊讶：“之前没有人问过你吗？”

Rasmus没有作声。

Luka继续追问：“我不是你放出来的第一个人吧？别的人没有问过你吗？”

“疏漏是我的错。”Rasmus简短地回应，答非所问。

“你是故意的。而且你不是第一次这么做。我只是很惊讶之前难道没有别人看出来？”Luka胸有定见。

Rasmus没有回答他，他的剑尖威胁性地略微往前伸了一点，Luka能感觉冰凉的金属落在自己皮肤上带起的微微刺痛感。Rasmus冷漠地发号施令：“走吧。”他要Luka站起来，被他的剑指着，乖乖回到囚室里。

Luka要害被制，而且他逃跑已经过了这么久，搜索他的卫兵也该搜到这里了，这件事理应到此为止。

Rasmus是这么认为的，Luka也是这么认为的，但他抬眼和Rasmus对视，即使看不清Rasmus的眼睛，他还是决定孤注一掷：“跟我走吧。”

Rasmus没有说话，他手上的剑也没有动，他在等着痴人说梦的人清醒过来接受注定的命运。他盯着面前的手下败将，月光透过彩绘玻璃落到地上，映出一片玫瑰花一样的光斑，狼狈不堪的囚犯被他的剑指着，跪在这一片光里，却毫不退缩地抬头和他对视，月光点亮了他的眼睛，他额上的伤口和脸上的血污都不能掩盖住他眼睛里胜券在握的光。这不仅是个囚徒，也是一位国王，Rasmus很清楚，他听过很多关于Luka的传言，知道这是一位多么危险难缠不容小觑的对手。

Luka侧耳听着这座宫殿的呼吸，这里还很安静，没有其他人会来的迹象，但他知道该来的总会来，而且会来得很快，他并没有多少时间。

他深吸一口气：“你难道没有考虑过别的选择？就真准备一辈子在这里，过这样的生活？跟我走吧。”他说得很轻，但在寂静到极点的空旷走廊里，仅仅一点点声响都足以发出令人心悸的响动。

“凭什么？”Rasmus问，这是冰山上的一道裂纹，他的剑没有刺下去，他也没有再强迫Luka立刻离开，他问了一个问题，这是讨论的开始——无论是什么原因，好奇也好，其他理由也罢，至少他不排斥这种讨论。

“你不想要现在的生活，不是吗？”Luka反问。

Rasmus只是沉默。

“虽然你不承认——你当然不能承认——但是，如果你真的喜欢你‘应有’的生活，就不会玩这种无聊的游戏了。”Luka的手指抚上了他颈边的剑刃，“你刚刚用的是刺客的技巧，不是骑士应该会的。”

“所以？”

“你要找人陪你玩很麻烦吧？”Luka挑衅地扬了扬眉毛，“要不留破绽地把他们放出来，然后再将功补过地把他们抓回去。就只是为了守在这条逃跑的必经之路上和他们来一场决斗？我最开始也以为你是疏忽了……告诉我，你之前‘粗心大意’放过多少个人了？”

“你想说什么？”Rasmus有些不耐烦地反问，他没有压低声音，他不介意被发现。

“跟我走吧。”Luka的声音回荡在寂静无人的走廊里。

Rasmus有瞬间的惊心，这无尽的黑夜仿佛无穷的深海，这座宫殿是他这一直以来信赖的安全岛屿，但他突然发现脚下的岛屿醒来过来，而他此前一直站在巨兽的背脊之上。究竟是什么样的巨兽在苏醒？是这座宫殿，还是……他重新冷静下来，不留情面地揭穿：“你觉得这样就能说服我让你逃走吗？” 

隐隐约约有脚步声和盔甲铿锵的声音传来，距离他们不近，却也不远。

“但这可能也是你唯一的机会了。”Luka愈发压低了声音，但即使这样他的话在空旷的走廊里听起来还是异常突兀，他说得很快，“跟我走，我可以给你庇护，让你做任何你想做的事，你不会再被那些‘正确’、‘优雅’的礼仪和规则限制，你可以做你自己。”

“你们，去那里搜查。”寂然的黑夜里，警卫队队长的发号施令毫无阻碍地传来，仿佛近在咫尺。

“不可能。”Rasmus咬着牙回答。

卫兵奔向走廊尽头，这是一条死路，除非跳窗而逃，否则任何人不可能在这里藏匿。但是走廊尽头的窗户关得严丝合缝，显然没有人从这里逃脱。

Rasmus从阴影中走了出来，卫兵单膝跪地，“殿下。”

“怎么了？”Rasmus问。

“有一个囚犯越狱了。”卫兵羞赧紧张地回答，这是他们工作的失职。

“有什么需要我帮你们的吗？”Rasmus问。

卫兵四处张望了一下，犹豫地说：“没……没有……”

“你们应该搜查这里。”Rasmus侧身示意，“虽然我没有在这里附近看到有其他人。”

“是。”卫兵应到，他又看了看四周，确实没有发现什么，在一条显然是死路的走廊里藏不住什么人，他在和Rasmus说话时已经反复观察了好几遍，于是匆匆行礼之后转身复命去了。

Rasmus走向走廊尽头，窗外孤月高悬，他推开巨大的窗户，新鲜冰冷的空气瞬间涌入，填满他的全身，他闭着眼睛抬头站了一会，享受片刻的宁静和清醒，直到煞风景的声音从下面传来：“你还不下来吗？”

Rasmus探出身往下看，Luka的匕首插在砖缝里，他正握着剑柄悬挂在宫殿的外墙上，他的另一只手里握着绳索，他向Rasmus挥了挥绳索。

“你去下一楼等我。”Rasmus说完关上窗。Luka觉得有些郁闷，他想起来他才是那个逃犯，Rasmus完全可以在这里大摇大摆地走楼梯下来。

他们在下一层楼汇合，卫兵已经搜索过这里，一时半会不会再来。“出口肯定都戒严了，我们出不去的。”Rasmus小声说完自顾自地往前走。Luka不发一言地跟了上去，他没问Rasmus要把他带到哪里。有Rasmus带路，他们一路都没有遇见别的人。Rasmus推开一扇装饰精巧的门，示意Luka走进去。

“我的房间。”Rasmus说，“只有这里不会被搜查。”

“他们很相信你。”Luka理解地说。

Rasmus的眼神暗了暗。

“好吧。”Luka毫不见外地半躺到Rasmus的沙发上，“你知道吗？其实你应该试试挂在墙上的，那很好玩。”

“我试过。”Rasmus不动声色地说。

“跟我一起挂在墙上逃跑呢？”Luka笑了起来。

“没那必要。”Rasmus神色不变，他在心里想了想，觉得似乎值得一试，但他不想这么快就被抓住破绽，所以他继续保持沉默。

Luka打量着Rasmus的住处，漫不经心地问：“我们该怎么出去，你有计划了吗？” 

Rasmus给他扔来一条毛巾，让他擦掉自己脸上的血，“我不知道。你跑了这里肯定会戒严，我想不到混出去的办法。”他没有说下去，最开始的冲动过去之后他又开始后悔，开始觉得自己仓促的决定太荒谬了，他怎么可以相信自己抛却理智那一瞬间的判断做出这样的事呢？

“你该不会正在想是不是应该把我交出去吧？”Luka一语中的。

Rasmus点了点头，这种时候否认没有意义。

“你也可以这么做。”Luka说，“但你从此以后就再也没有机会了。而且他们也会知道你有这样的念头，也许更糟糕的是，你在这里也不会再受到真正的信任了。”

“不……”Rasmus脱口而出，至少这件事他确认，不会是如此，只要他将功补过知错能改，他永远会被信任，他对此有十足的把握。

Luka也看出了他的态度，有些意外地问：“他们真的很相信你？”

Rasmus阴着脸点了点头。

“好吧，决定权在你。”Luka说，“反正把我交出去，一切不过就是重回正轨。反正你们不可能杀了我，无非是谈判和赎身。我们都可以当这些从没发生过。”

“我不会把你交出去的。”Rasmus坐到Luka边上的扶手椅里，托着下巴，“我只是在想，我们该怎么离开。”

“我有个主意。”Luka坐得端正了些，难得地严肃起来，即使他被Rasmus缴了械，为了逃命拼命蛊惑的时候都没有这么严肃，Rasmus心里本能地有些不安，跟着皱起了眉。

“这对你来说也许很难。”Luka开始说起他的计划。

“这绝对不可能。”听完Luka的计划后，Rasmus断然道，他的剑仿佛有生命一般突然弹跳而出，架在Luka脖子上，“我警告你，别太过分了。我现在还在后悔这个决定，你最好不要再试探我的底线。”

Luka没去瞥一眼利刃，而是直视着Rasmus的眼睛：“制造混乱是我们混出去的唯一办法，但你并不需要真的制造出命案，你甚至可以不用伤害任何人，只是制造一点混乱而已。”

“我……我考虑一下。”Rasmus犹豫起来，挪开了视线，但还是收起了剑。

太阳刚升起的时候Martin就醒了过来，然后他会在他的书房里吃早餐，并且开始处理一些事。他已经被告知他们最重要的囚犯，邻国的君主，这次战争中敌军的率领者Luka Perković越狱的事，这够他烦心的了。他们和邻国的关系有些微妙，对方内政风雨飘摇时他们也曾试图曾火打劫，所以Luka称王之后就开始找他们麻烦，他们也不是完全不心虚。但幸好这次不是他们先挑衅，而且Rasmus在战场上胜过了对方的国王，他们占尽上风。当然他们不能真的处死一位国王，也没必要这么做，但他们可以借此好好敲诈对方一笔，警告他们不要轻举妄动，这件事到此为止都算不错，直到Luka突然失踪。Martin皱着眉头开始思考其中的蹊跷之处，顺便心不在焉地翻看一些不重要的文件书信。

“把盘子放那里，我过会会自己去吃。”Martin在听到门被推开后，头也不回地说。

他听见盘子被放下的声音，还有送餐人往外退出的淅索脚步声，然后是门被关上的声音。一切又恢复安静。只是这安静里夹杂了一丝细微的不和谐的声音——另一个人的呼吸声。Martin突然意识到那个送餐人并没有离开，但是太晚了，他觉得后颈猛得一痛，然后他眼前的世界暗了下去，他最后看到的是一道迅速掠过的影子。

整个宫殿如沸腾了一样混乱起来，他们的王子被袭击后晕倒在书房里，但没有人知道是谁下的手。

Luka和Rasmus骑马跑了整整一天，才放慢速度任由他们的马信步徐行。

Luka勒马靠近Rasmus：“你后来把他怎么样了。”

“打晕了，在他背上留了一条伤口。”

“他没认出是你吧？”

“也许吧。”Rasmus说，他回忆起Martin昏迷前不可置信的表情。最好那只是惊讶于我的速度，他想。

Luka没管Rasmus的沉默，他远远看到了城堡高塔的尖顶，兴奋了起来：“我们快到了，走吧。” 说完他猛踢马腹，狂奔而去，没有回头看Rasmus是不是跟了上来，只是自顾自地往前。

Rasmus无言地看着逐渐远去那人的背影，等他跑出很远，才抖动缰绳，跟了上去。Luka还欠着他一个承诺，他当然不能回头，他已经无路可退。那天夜晚的宫殿走廊里，卫兵找到他们的前一瞬，Luka对他说了最后一句话：“就当一个刺客对另一个刺客的善意。我曾经和你一样想要那种生活，但我没办法做到，所以也许我可以帮你，就当是帮我自己实现那个做不到的梦。”

也许因为他们有相同的灵魂，这句话奇异地打动了他，让他为此放弃了过去拥有的一切，去追一个危险的梦，但是，反正他本来就喜欢冒险。


End file.
